


Lavender Scented Buttholes

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Other, Polyamory, The Great Toilet Paper Shortage of 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Modern AU. The trio discovers that scented toilet paper is a thing that exists.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Lavender Scented Buttholes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I had with someone in real life, which occurred during the toilet paper shortage.

~ Lavender Scented Buttholes ~

As Alucard entered the apartment, Trevor looked up from his handheld video game and said, "Oh, hey. Your mom was here earlier and she brought us some toilet paper."

"Oh, I'm glad she was able to find some. There was none left at any of the stores I went to."

Sypha popped her head around the doorway from the kitchen to add, "It's lavender scented."

"Why...?"

"She said there wasn't any of the regular kind left, and all she could find was the scented one."

"But why would they make _scented_ toilet paper in the first place?" Alucard asked, nonplussed.

"So we can have lavender scented buttholes?" Trevor put forth.

Alucard snorted.

The conversation ended there, as the three of them all broke out laughing and every time they almost got themselves under control again, someone would repeat "lavender scented buttholes" and set them all off again.

~end~


End file.
